Unsuited
by darisu-chan
Summary: Now a two-shot. When Rukia hides something from Ichigo, he tries to find what it is, whatever the cost.
1. Unsuited

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is property of Kubo Tite. I own nothing.

 **Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! This one-shot was supposed to be published on Mother's Day last year, but after a fight with my mom I didn't have the energy to complete it. Today, almost a year later, it's finally done. It also happens to concide with prompt 4 of the IchiRuki month, _family_. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Also, happy early Mother's Day to all the moms in here and to your own mothers.

See ya!

 **Note:** Can be considered a direct sequel to my fanfic _Right Where We Are_ but it's not necessary to read it first.

* * *

Unsuited

This cannot be happening. She must be late, or, at least, Rukia prays she is only late. This is not a one-time occurrence either, she has been through this situation before, and so there is no need to worry about it, right? Yet, her mind tells her it is not the same, because in other occasions she had lost so much blood in battles that, as explained by members of the Fourth Squad, her body simply couldn't afford to lose more blood in her monthly visit. However, she has not lost any blood whatsoever, she hasn't even been in fierce battles recently, and now ─as opposed to before─ she has a very hot husband that has kept her up most every night for the past two months or so. Ahem, moving on, Rukia cannot wrap her mind on what being late entails. She is definitely _not_ ready for that.

"Rukia, is everything okay?"

Ichigo's voice interrupts her thoughts and keeps her from having a panic attack.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Rukia gets out of the bathroom, ignoring her husband's questioning look.

"What took you so long?" He asks before going in himself.

"Women take longer in the bathroom, you should know, you have sisters." Rukia answers him, mocking him in the process.

Ichigo gets annoyed at his wife. She has always liked to make fun of him. Rolling his eyes, he finally enters the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, hurry up or we'll be late for work."

Rukia nods absentmindedly, returning to her thoughts. She must have miscalculated, because, what are the chances of her being pregnant

* * *

A full week has gone by and Rukia still has not had her period yet. Finally, the shinigami starts accepting the fact that she might become a mother soon. She weighs the cons and pros of having a child. The pro is basically the fact that it would be a person half Ichigo and half herself, a living proof of their love for each other. The cons all include the fact that she might be a terrible mother. Rukia thinks she is unsuited for the part, since she never had a mother and had to grow by herself. Her work as captain of the Thirteenth Squad is also an unsuitable work for a mother. She does not think she could handle the responsibility of being captain _and_ mother at the same time. It wouldn't be fair to her child and the shinigami under her. Not to mention that her child probably would have to grow under the vigilance of the Kuchiki Clan elders, who are always harsh and cold towards everyone. And then, there's Ichigo… Oh God, what would _Ichigo_ think?

It is sitting on their shared futon with a lost look on her face that Ichigo finds his wife. He raises an eyebrow at her expression and silently sits next to her. He gently touches her shoulder, with a soft "hey", which manages to take her out of her reverie.

"Ichigo?" Rukia says, focusing her eyes on her husband.

"Yeah, it's me, who were you expecting?" He mutters sarcastically, while Rukia rolls her eyes. "Hey, are you alright?"

The shinigami internally panics. "M-me? Of course I'm alright, Ichigo. Why wouldn't I be?" She stutters ─which is so uncharacteristic of her─ making Ichigo question the truthfulness of her statement.

"If you say so, but I know there's something on your mind. Look, if you don't wanna tell me, it's fine. Just know you can always count on me."

His words melt Rukia's heart, who doesn't know why she's always so surprised of how caring Ichigo can be, she has known that since they met. Swallowing the lump that suddenly formed in her throat, she nods and smiles.

Ichigo smiles back, and lays down on the futon, ready to get some well-deserved sleep. Rukia imitates him, and lays next to him.

"Ichigo?" She says out of the blue.

"Yeah?" He whispers.

"How was it like having a mother?" Rukia blurts out before she can stop herself.

An awkward silence follows, and Rukia is sure she has just made a huge mistake. Kurosaki Masaki has always been a difficult topic for Ichigo, much like Kaien-dono is for her. She had never asked Ichigo about his mother before, being faithful to the words she spoke to him a long time ago, _"When you want to talk, when you think it's okay to talk… Talk to me. Until that time, I'll wait."_ This was a first.

Unexpectedly, Ichigo starts speaking, thus breaking the silence. "I think I've said this before, but my mom was like the sun. My whole family revolved around her. She filled our lives with light. I… well, she was important to me. The person I wanted to protect the most. I used to be a crybaby, but my mom's presence made everything better.

"Anyway, I don't know how if everyone feels the same about their mothers, I think not, but for me being with my mom was like being in a dream, where everything was sunny, and I didn't have to fear."

Rukia looks at him in wonder. This is the first time he has revealed so much about his mother. She had always been sure Masaki had got to have been an angel of some sort, for, years after her death, her children and husband still loved her.

"Why did you ask?" He smiles down at her, and Rukia's breath hitches in her throat.

"No reason. Just curiosity." She lies, and she's sure Ichigo knows it, but doesn't pry.

"Alright. If that's all, let's sleep, I'm so tired. I fucking hate paperwork." He mutters, and Rukia laughs. She relaxes in his embrace and goes to sleep almost instantly.

Ichigo watches her sleep, with a frown. He knows Rukia could be curious about mothers since she never had one, but something tells him there's more to it. He can wait until she tells him, though. With that in mind, he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

The following day, Rukia is still period-less, and worried. After hearing about Ichigo's mother, she's sure she can never be like that. She's not that pure, or loving. She has too emotional baggage to be a perfect mother. But whatever. She's just late, she keeps telling herself. There's no way a baby's on the way. With this in mind, she keeps on doing her paperwork. Ichigo's right, it's a pain in the ass. The captain finishes everything she had to do, and before she can call Kiyone or Sentarou to deliver the paperwork, both run to her.

"Captain! Captain!" They yell at the same time, and Rukia can only raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She calmly asks.

"Inoue-san is here!" They proclaim seconds before said girl walks into her office.

The girl is not a girl anymore, Rukia notes, she's a woman now. Inoue, ─or should she call her _Ishida_ now?─ has grown so much from the 15 year old teen she was when they met. Her auburn hair is still long, and her brown eyes still sparkle with innocence, but all the baby fat is gone along with her insecurities. Her curves are even more womanly now, specially the baby bump….

"Inoue?!" Rukia exclaims when she notices something that wasn't there the last time they saw each other.

"Surprise." Orihime says sheepishly, a hand tenderly caressing her belly.

"Here, take a seat." Rukia immediately makes her friend sit and rest, all the while looking at her as if she had grown out two heads. She shoots Kiyone and Sentarou another look, and they are out of the door in seconds.

"Stop looking at me like that, Rukia-san, it makes me feel embarrassed." The human complains, as her cheeks turns a lovely shade of pink.

"Do you want tea or water? I can order food too if you want." The shinigami catches herself, and tries to be polite, inwardly cursing herself for gawking.

"No, no, it's okay." Orihime shakes her head.

"How? What? I mean…" Rukia gives in and asks. She has been too curious lately.

Orihime simply laughs. "I'm sure you know how, Rukia-san."

It's Rukia's turn to blush. "What I meant to say is, how long have you been pregnant?"

"I'm almost five months now." She says as she rubs her stomach lovingly. "I would've come sooner, but Uryuu-kun didn't want me moving around too much during the first trimester. Tatsuki-chan was also against me coming here to tell you. Those two have become mother hens." The young captain can see that picture. She's even feeling apprehensive now.

"I'm surprised Ishida even let you come alone, now." She comments, looking for his familiar reiatsu.

"Uryuu-kun is here too. He's at the Eighth Squad visiting Kurosaki-kun. He's probably telling him now." The news bothers Rukia because she hadn't been able to detect their reiatsu.

"That's great. So… how are you, Inoue?" She looks adoringly at the young woman in front of her. Over the years Rukia had developed a soft spot for her.

"Don't be so formal, Rukia-san, just call me Orihime. And I've been good, well, the best I've ever felt in my life, actually. Just knowing Uryuu-kun and I have created a life together, is enough to make me feel so happy."

It's in that moment that Rukia knows she has never admired someone as much as Ishida Orihime in her life. Somehow, even after seeing horror after horror, she has remained pure, untouched by the unfairness of the world. She has kept on being optimist and wishing the best for everyone.

"Aren't you scared?" She has to ask, because Rukia is losing her mind thinking about the possibility of being in Orihime's place.

"I was when I found out, and I still am. I don't really remember my parents, since my brother was the one who raised me. I don't know how to be a mother, but Uryuu-kun has told me that I have motherly instincts, that we develop further when the baby's born. Actually, I think I'd be more frightened if he weren't here for me. Just knowing I won't do this alone makes me feel a thousand times better."

In her time, Rukia had heard comments about Orihime being the most beautiful woman ever, but they all always had related to her body. She had always found those comments disgusting. But now, seeing her there glowing, Rukia feels like Orihime, indeed, is the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I'm so happy for you." She simply says.

Orihime's eyes fill with tears. "Thank you."

Rukia tends to run away from overly emotional situations, so she quickly changes the topic. "Has this been an easy pregnancy?"

"Well, now it is, but the first three months were awful. I couldn't eat anything without throwing up. I couldn't even think about my deluxe vanilla ice cream, bean paste, barbecue, with onions and mango grilled cheese sandwich without turning green."

Rukia turns green right in that moment.

Curse Orihime and her weird food tastes.

* * *

Later that day, she's watching Renji and Ichigo spar. _Fools_ , she thinks when she sees them arguing about whether or not Ichigo had cheated. To her right, Orihime looks amused, and next to her, Ishida looks like the vein on his forehead is about to pop. Ishida has spent almost an hour telling the idiots that are her best friend and husband to be careful, for his pregnant wife is around. Of course, his words fell on deaf ears, and here they are.

"You cheated, bastard!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I didn't cheat?! You were distracted!"

"Yeah, right!"

Rukia sighs for what it feels like the 100th time in just _five_ minutes. Fed up with this useless argument, she decides to intervene. She stands up and walks directly to the fools, noticing that the Ishidas' eyes never leave her figure. Once she's right there next to them, she proceeds to slap the back of their heads.

"Rukia!" They both exclaim, annoyed at her. But she's more annoyed.

"This is so stupid, and I'm tired of having to hear your constant yapping." She rolls her eyes. "Renji." She turns to the red-head. "Ichigo didn't cheat, you were distracted."

Ichigo smirks at Renji, who just fumes. The shinigami thinks it's not fair. Of course Rukia would think Ichigo's right, they're married. But the truth should be independent of such bonds.

"I did not!" He exclaims infuriated. Next to him, Rukia doesn't even look startled, as if she were expecting him to blow up in anger.

"The evidence suggests the contrary. Why would Ichigo cheat if he's so strong?" Rukia simply states, raising Ichigo's ego, while knocking out Renji's in one blow.

"Because he wanted to look cool!" Renji sees his childhood friend rolling her eyes again.

"You know what? This isn't up for discussion. You lost, fair and square." She massages her head, wishing Renji would just shut up.

"No way! Why would I lose?" He keeps fighting, and everyone else can see that he won't win against Rukia.

"Because you always get distracted and leave your right open."

"So lil' Rukia has memorized my movements, huh?"

Everyone can feel that a full on argument is waiting to explode.

"It's not like I've memorized them, it's just that you continuously make the same mistake. If you keep this up, even a rookie could defeat you." She explains matter-of-factly.

That does it for Renji.

"So if you think I'm so pathetic, why don't you fight me and we'll see if I get distracted again?" Abarai Renji, no doubt due to the Eleventh's influence, is prone to start fights just to defend his wounded ego, he likes to call _pride_.

Any other day, Rukia would have stuck _Sode No Shirayuki_ up Renji's ass in a minute, and would not have even apologized. But the thing is this is not any other day, and Rukia knows that if what she suspects is true, then she's in a bad position to fight. She won't even be able to fight in a long while. The choice is clear.

"Sorry, but I have no interest in demonstrating what everyone else knows it's true. I have better things to do with my day, thank you very much." With this, she walks away with Orihime and Ishida, leaving behind two dumfounded shinigami.

Kurosaki Rukia, née Kuchiki, had never in her life backed down from one of Renji's dares.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with your goddamn wife?" Renji exclaims once Rukia is out of earshot.

Ichigo, who in any other day would have defended Rukia's honor, doesn't berate his friend for badmouthing his wife. He simply whispers, "I don't know."

The hero of the Soul Society comes to the conclusion this has to do with whatever Rukia's been keeping from him. And whatever it is, it's no doubt something wrong for her to act like this.

He swears to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Rukia fears the beginning of a headache is coming, when Kurosaki Isshin, her father-in-law, walks into her office. With a cry of "Third Daughter!", he gives her one of his trademark bone crushing hugs, which leaves her slightly breathless. She awkwardly pats the back of the man, listening to his sobs about how much he loves her, and how he misses her, and how he wishes his idiot son would take her to visit soon. After pulling away, she prepares tea for both of them.

"You look radiant, Rukia-chan." He says once they are sipping their tea, and Rukia smiles, though she doesn't let his words fool her.

Since she declined Renji's dare yesterday, Ichigo has been insufferable. He stormed in their house last night and _demanded_ an explanation. Apparently not being in the mood had not been a satisfying answer for him, and he had pestered her until she stormed _out_ of their house. Sometime later, Orihime had called her to her cell phone, asking if she was alright. Apparently, Ichigo had called her and Ishida and asked about her behavior. Though both hadn't noticed anything out of normal, Ichigo hadn't stopped. To make matters worse, she had realized earlier that morning that, somehow, news had broken out that she wasn't feeling well. From Rangiku-san to Hisagi, and even rank-less shinigami had asked her if she was alright all morning. Isane had told her that she could check her health anytime. Hanatarou had grabbed her hands and said that, if she ever needed anything, she could ask him for help. Kiyone and Sentarou had even received her with a bottle of sake, and had asked her if she was having marital problems. Urahara and Yoruichi-san had gone as far as to send her a fruit basket all the way from Karakura with a "feel better" card. Rukia had sworn after the basket incident she'd kill both Renji and Ichigo for spreading rumors.

Rukia believes it plausible for Ichigo to have called his father, whining about her. It was very likely that Isshin had decided to take the matter into his own hands. And here they are, sipping tea in her office.

"Thank you." She says, and tries very hard to pretend nothing is amiss. But Isshin is shrewder than he appears to be.

"I still remember when my wonderful Masaki looked as radiant as you have." He whispers longingly. "It happened twice, actually." He adds, taking in each of Rukia's reactions.

"Masaki-san was a very beautiful woman." Rukia comments politely.

"That she was. So beautiful and pure, she didn't belong to any of these three worlds." He says, his eyes taking that far away look Ichigo sometimes has. "You're beautiful too, Rukia-chan." He tells her, boring his eyes into hers.

She blushes. "Thank you."

"My son made a great decision when he decided to marry you. Took him long enough, too. He should've married you the moment he met you." His words make Rukia blush in embarrassment.

"I think Ichigo was too young back then." She replies politely.

"Bah! Excuses!" He scoffs in a very funny way, which makes Rukia chuckle. "But I'm not here to talk about my idiot son."

Straight to the point.

"So what are you here for?" She doesn't beat around the bush either. This is something Isshin likes about her.

"You know that I'm a doctor in Karakura, right?" He asks and she simply nods. "In all my years of expertise I've seen women glowing in a way that makes them a hundred times more beautiful. My Masaki used to glow that way too. But, Rukia-chan, this is the first time I see you glow in this way."

Ah, so he had figured it out even before Ichigo. Well, her husband is an oblivious moron through and through. There's no way he could have figured it out before his father, or anyone else.

Rukia, in all Kuchiki fashion, decides to play aloofness.

"I don't see what you're getting at, father."

Isshin raises an eyebrow. His third daughter is a tough cookie, but he can handle her. "You don't? Well, let me give you a hint. Masaki looked just like you do when she was pregnant with Ichigo, and then with the twins."

She sighs. "I'm not sure yet." Though the probabilities of being with child increase day after day.

"I'm a doctor." He says yet anything, implying he is sure of that.

"I'm scared." She blurts out. She suddenly feels safe knowing that she can share her secret with someone.

Isshin pulls her into another hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's a normal reaction. I was scared too. But everything's going to be okay."

"What do I do?" She asks, her voice muffled by Isshin's back.

"Well, firstly you tell Ichigo."

She wants to argue, but knows he's right, so she merely nods. "Then you go to the Fourth Squad and get checked. And that's it."

He made everything sound so easy. "How do I tell Ichigo?"

"Well, go straight to the point. My child is so oblivious it'd take him months to figure it out if you give him hints only. You have to be clear."

"Do you think he'll be happy about it?" She starts voicing his fears one after another.

Isshin chuckles. "My dear, he'll be more than happy. He loves you very much, and he will love this child too. He's my son, after all." At his words, Rukia starts to smile.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

Isshin makes her look into his eyes. "The fact that you're worried about it, tells me you'll be an _amazing_ mother."

Tears form in Rukia's eyes and she hugs her father-in-law yet again.

"Masaki would have loved you." He whispers into her ear.

Ichigo had told her those same words a couple of times before. But being told by Masaki's own husband, made them more meaningful.

"Thank you."

"You two will be fine, Rukia. I'm sure."

Isshin is not worried about the future. He knows that his son and daughter-in-law will make great parents. He's just excited at the prospect of becoming a grandfather.

He can't wait to meet the baby.

* * *

Rukia does not have the energy to have dinner with Ichigo. She's too nervous, and knows that if she's around him, she'll just spill the beans. She wants to prepare herself before telling him anything. So Rukia decides to have dinner with her brother.

If Byakuya is surprised to see her, he doesn't show it. He just nods at her and orders food for two. Rukia asks him about his day, and he recounts that he has forbidden Renji of teaching a Kidou class, _ever_. Rukia shakes her head at her friend's idiocy. They eat in a comfortable silence.

"Rukia." Byakuya's call startles her.

"Yes, nii-sama?"

"The news that you were feeling bad reached my ears, and I wanted to make sure you were fine." Rukia is definitely going to skin Renji and Ichigo.

"No, I'm fine. Ichigo's just overreacting." She sips her tea, hoping the conversation dies then.

"It was Renji who mentioned it." It takes all of Rukia's will not to roll her eyes.

"Apparently declining to spar with him made Renji think something's wrong with me. But I assure you, nii-sama, that I'm fine."

Byakuya looks as impassive as ever, but Rukia detects a hint of annoyance in his eyes. Her brother had probably spent all day worrying about her for something as silly as not fighting. She really pities Renji for what Byakuya undoubtedly do to him tomorrow.

"I am glad."

They fall in to a comfortable silence that Rukia decides to break out of nowhere.

"Actually, I need to do something, but I'm scared of the outcome."

Her openness is a first in her relationship with Byakuya. They rarely have heart-to-hearts, and more often than not, they take place in life or death situations. Kuchiki Byakuya is understandingly surprised, but he says nothing.

Rukia just continues speaking, fearing her courage will fade if she doesn't. "I know it's silly, but all I can think of is all the terrible scenarios that can happen."

Byakuya listens to his sister intently, having the feeling she's not sharing all of the story. He figures she has her reasons, and he decides to respect them by not prying. He's not Kurosaki Isshin.

"It will be fine." He says. "I am sure you will find a way to overcome this situation, whatever it is."

"Thank you, nii-sama."

Byakuya then does something that is totally out of character for him. He actually smiles. "Just remember that whatever the outcome, I will always be proud of you."

The tears she had been keeping at bay the whole day finally fall. "Nii-sama…" She whispers, and then she briefly hugs him. "Thank you."

* * *

Her conversation with her brother gave her the last ounce of resolve she needed to tell Ichigo. With a merry step, she walks towards her house. Ichigo is probably fuming right now, and the moment she arrives, he'll probably attack her with questions. The picture makes her snort. Just before opening her door, she looks around making sure no one's around.

She places a hand over her stomach. "Well, it's time to tell daddy the news."

She opens the door, and before Ichigo can even speak, she starts talking. "Ichigo, there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

Nine months later, they welcome a beautiful baby boy, with orange hair and indigo eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for any grammatical errors. I didn't have time to edit this.


	2. Unknown

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is property of Kubo Tite. I own nothing.

 **Author's Note:** Well, I know some people wanted to see Ichigo's reaction to Rukia telling the news of her pregnancy. Honestly, I didn't write it because the main problem was Rukia accepting she's going to be a mother, which happens after her conversations with Isshin and Byakuya. However, not writing it, made room to write this second part, of Ichigo's version of the whole ordial plus his reaction. This one-shot is also based on prompt #9 of the IchiRuki Month 2016: favorite headcanons.

Thanks to everyone who had time to review, follow, and put this story in their favorites. Thank you guys so much! The attention my fanfics get always makes me happy.

So, hope you enjoy this fanfic, and expect other one-shots during this month thanks to IchiRuki Month. See ya!

P. S. My favorite headcanons will be listed at the end.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Guest 1:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

 **Guest 2:** Thank you for your honest review. Here's the second part, so that it doesn't feel so incomplete. To be honest, I didn't picture the first time I was writing _Unsuited_ , to include Ichigo's reaction, because I thought it'd be pretty obvious he'd be thrilled about it. However, after reading your review I decided to write his reaction, so here it is. Thank you, again, for your review.

 **DEATHBERRY:** I skipped it, because it was all about Rukia, and Ichigo's reaction would be obvious. However, here it is.

 **Guest 3:** Thank you! I agree, she'll be the best mom ever.

* * *

Unknown

Rukia has been in the bathroom for too long. Many men will tell you that their wives take a lot of time to get ready, but that had never been Rukia's case. In Ichigo's mind, his wife took the necessary amount of time to get ready, every morning. But today, she had been in the bathroom for more than fifteen fucking minutes. Definitely, something must be wrong. Ichigo decides he has been waiting for far too long, and knocks the door.

"Rukia, is everything okay?" He asks, his brain already coming up with several different scenarios of what could possibly be wrong. She could be merely popping a zit, or combing her hair, or adjusting her uniform, or, Oh My God, she had fallen down and cracked her skull open, and was currently bleeding to death in their bathroom, while he was waiting outside like an idiot.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Rukia replies after what felt like a lifetime, but was only seconds later.

Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief when the young woman opens the door, finally stepping in the room. He looks at her, wondering what took her so long. He figures something must have happened. However, she ignores his questioning looks.

Deciding he cannot initiate a mental conversation with her, he just asks her directly, "What took you so long?"

"Women take longer in the bathroom, you should know, you have sisters." Her tone is mocking, which manages to annoy him. _Damn that woman._

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, hurry up or we'll be late for work." Rukia scoffs, but he cannot hear her, for he has entered the bathroom.

As he changes, he weighs all possibly things that could be bothering Rukia, but he cannot come up with anything that seems plausible. He decides then that he will wait until she's ready to share whatever is troubling her.

* * *

A full week has gone by and Rukia still has not told him what is bothering her. Truth be told, Ichigo is slightly hurt that, after years of knowing each other, hundreds of battles fought together, and the fact that they _are_ married, he's still not worthy enough for her to share her problems with him. He wonders if Renji, or Byakuya, or Inoue, or Rangiku-san and Hinamori-san know about her problem. Though he's not the most observant person, he has the feeling that no one but him has picked up on Rukia's strange behavior. Perhaps she hasn't told anyone yet. The thought makes him glad, but also worries him. Rukia is still closing up on herself. Not that he is any better, but Ichigo has always known that he can tell anything to his wife, no matter what. He hopes she feels the same way.

With a sigh, he enters his bedroom only to find Rukia sitting on their shared futon with a lost look on her face. He raises an eyebrow at her expression and silently sits next to her. She didn't even look up when he walked into the room. He gently touches her shoulder, "Hey." His voice seems to bring her back to life, for her gaze focuses solely on him.

"Ichigo?" She whispers, and there's something in the way she says his name, that makes him realize whatever is happening with Rukia, is serious.

"Yeah, it's me, who were you expecting?" He has never been good at expressing feelings, and sometimes he closes up too when things get uncomfortable. Rukia simply rolls her eyes, and Ichigo thinks he has fucked up. Sarcasm will never get her to open up to him. So he tries again, "Hey, are you alright?"

"M-me? Of course I'm alright, Ichigo. Why wouldn't I be?" She, the great Kurosaki Rukia, stutters. Now, Ichigo is 100% sure something is actually wrong.

Looking at her, Ichigo knows she's not ready to share yet, but ultimately decides to give her comfort anyway, "If you say so, but I know there's something on your mind. Look, if you don't wanna tell me, it's fine. Just know you can always count on me."

He blushes at the corny words he has just said. Damn his old man for passing his sappy genes over to him. However, the look and smile Rukia gives him in return, makes him think that being cheesy once in a while is worth it. He smiles back and then lies next to her, ready to get some sleep, when she calls him.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" He whispers. Maybe he had been wrong before, maybe she is ready to share.

"How was it like having a mother?"

Of all the things she could have asked him, this one is the least expected. He had never gone into detail about his mother before, because the memories still pained him. Rukia knew the basics of his family's life before his mother's death, but he hadn't really shared everything. Rukia had never pried, as much as he had never pried and asked about Shiba Kaien, though he was dying to know. However, Ichigo thinks now is the time to talk about these things. He wants her to open up, right? So, he must do the same.

"I think I've said this before, but my mom was like the sun. My whole family revolved around her. She filled our lives with light. I… well, she was important to me. The person I wanted to protect the most. I used to be a crybaby, but my mom's presence made everything better." He chuckles at the memories of losing to Tatsuki, only to smile once again the moment he saw his mother.

"Anyway, I don't know how if everyone feels the same about their mothers, I think not, but for me being with my mom was like being in a dream, where everything was sunny, and I didn't have to fear." He scratches the back of his head, feeling awkward. Maybe he had said too much.

Rukia looks at him, as if she is seeing him in a new light. Perhaps this was his chance to get to the bottom of it all.

"Why did you ask?" The moment those words leave his lips, he feels Rukia putting up her walls again.

"No reason. Just curiosity." She says and he knows it's a lie. He curses at himself. He should've known.

"Alright. If that's all, let's sleep, I'm so tired. I fucking hate paperwork." He lightens up the mood, and even manages to make Rukia laugh.

He holds her tightly in his arms, still marveling at the way his wife fits in his embrace. She falls asleep almost immediately, and he looks at her with a frown on his face. He knows Rukia could be curious about mothers since she never had one, but something tells him there's more to it. There's gotta be a reason why she's asking, but he cannot come up with a definite answer. He decides to wait. He just wishes Rukia would hurry up, because she's making him worry. With this in mind, he falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning, he finds out Ishida and Inoue are visiting. He finds out because Rangiku-san had told Kira, who in turn told Hisagi, who told Yumichika, who went and told Ikkaku, who told Renji when he passed by the sixth division. Renji storms inside his office while he's busy with paperwork, and basically screams the news to his ears. So much for not going deaf before reaching Yamamoto's age. Not a second later does Ishida invite himself into his office too. The nerve of these guys. Can't they see he's occupied at the moment?

Sometimes he wishes he had Byakuya's glare. Then no one would bother him.

"Good morning, Kurosaki." Ishida greets him as if they saw each other every day.

"Ishida." He acknowledges. Then he turns to Renji. "Don't you have to be back at your barracks? Byakuya won't appreciate it if you slack."

Renji gulps, and then nods. "I'll be going. Bye, Ishida."

"Goodbye, Abarai."

Ichigo snickers at the other shinigami, and even Ishida smirks.

"Can't imagine what it's like to be in his company every day." He comments.

Ichigo snorts. "He's a pain in the ass. At least, he's not a recurrent guest at our house. If he were, then I'm afraid I'd have to tell Byakuya to tell him to lie off."

"Only Captain Kuchiki has the power to shut him up, it seems."

"Yeah, Rukia too."

Ishida sits down and Ichigo makes him tea. Over the years they have developed a relationship that can only be viewed as _frenemies._ Ichigo knows Ishida will always have his back, but the man could be infuriating when he wanted to. Their fights were still common though, even if their bonds were very strong.

As they sip their tea in silence, Ichigo wonders why Ishida is here. Certainly, he must have a reason for making the trip. "So, what brings you here?" He asks.

"I've got news."

Ishida's answer makes him narrow his eyes. _Is the Human World in danger again?_ But then, surely Urahara would have sent him notice, right?

"It's not what you think." Ishida says when he notices the look in his eyes. "Orihime and I are going to be parents."

Ichigo will never admit it, but after hearing the news, he feels a pang of jealousy in his chest. Although he has never talked with Rukia about it, he does want kids. It's probably unbecoming of him, but Ichigo wishes to have a family with his own someday. Ishida and Inoue have been married for almost two years already, so it's normal that they are expecting a child first. He and Rukia, on the other hand, have only been married two months. His mind tells him that there's still time to worry about that. Meanwhile, his heart can't help but think that maybe Rukia doesn't want to have kids with him, ever. Maybe that's why she's been so jumpy, lately. However, he dismisses the thought. He can worry about that later.

"Congrats, Ishida." He simply says, earning a smile from the man in front of him. "How far along is she?"

"She's almost five months now." This bit of information surprises Ichigo.

"Well, you really kept it a secret." He jokes.

"The truth is Orihime wanted to tell Rukia-san as soon as we found out, but I was worried about her coming here. Usually, there are always problems brewing in the Soul Society."

Ichigo can understand Ishida. If Rukia were pregnant, he wouldn't let her even go out of the house. Because Ishida is right, there's always something going on in the afterlife, from traitors to quincies, to fights between the Shinigami men and women associations.

"So where's Inoue?" He asks, missing Ishida's angry glare for referring to his wife with her maiden name.

"She's visiting Rukia-san."

"Ah." Maybe Inoue can make Rukia spill her troubles.

Before they can go on with their conversation, Renji arrives once again only to interrupt them.

"Ichigo!" He screams, and the man in question rolls his eyes.

"What is it, Renji?"

"Ikkaku says that you're tougher than me! It's not true, though!" The red-haired man rambles on, much to Ichigo's dismay and Ishida's amusement.

"Who says it's not? I'm obviously stronger than you." Ichigo answers back.

"Nandato?! I'm tougher than you!"

"Not true. I'm tougher!"

"You bastard!"

Ishida sweat drops. "Why don't you idiots see who is tougher in a fight?"

"Ishida's right. Let's fight, Renji, and see who's the best!" Ichigo says, already reaching for his sword.

"Che, like we need to fight to know, but I'll humor you, Ichigo." Renji imitates him.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

An hour later, they are at the Eighth Squad's training grounds, fighting without using their shikai or kidou. Whoever hits the other first, wins. Their public consists on Inoue, who is sitting at a safe distance from them, Ishida, who is sitting on the other side of the bench, and Rukia, who is in the middle. His wife looks extremely annoyed for being there, and Ishida is screaming at them for not being careful around Inoue. Ichigo thinks he worries too much. They would never hurt Inoue, not even accidentally.

In the middle of their fight, Renji gets distracted, and Ichigo takes the opportunity to hit him in the head with his zampakutou. To his credit, the hit had almost cero force in it, and, at most, Renji's head would bruise. The young captain doesn't realize that his little action initiate a series of problems later on.

"Looks like I win." Ichigo says, and only gains in return a glare.

Renji looks at him furiously, and then yells, "You cheated!"

"What? No, I didn't!" He defends himself from his friend's accusation.

"Then how did you win? By hitting my head. That's cheating!" Renji continues on.

"I won fairly!" Ichigo keeps defending himself, but Renji is having none of that.

"You cheated, bastard!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I didn't cheat?! You were distracted!"

"Yeah, right!"

And so their argument goes on, getting more and more heated. Ichigo is starting to think that maybe he should hit Renji on the head again, when someone slaps his own head.

"Rukia!" He exclaims knowing full well who had hit. Renji protests as well.

Ichigo is about to yell at her for her abusive behavior, when he notices just how annoyed she looks. "This is so stupid, and I'm tired of having to hear your constant yapping." She says, rolling her eyes. "Renji." She turns to the red-head. "Ichigo didn't cheat, you were distracted."

Ichigo would be lying if he said her words didn't inflate his ego. A shit-eating grin appears on his face once he hears Rukia's words. Beside him, Renji is fuming, probably thinking the situation is unfair. But Ichigo doesn't give two fucks about it. He's beyond happy that Rukia recognizes his talents, and even says so to other people. God, he loves his wife.

"I did not!" Renji exclaims infuriated. Clearly, Rukia had only fed his anger. But she doesn't even look startled. Ichigo thinks Rukia probably knew what was going to happen before speaking.

"The evidence suggests the contrary. Why would Ichigo cheat if he's so strong?" His wife states matter-of-factly, not knowing the full effect of her words. Ichigo is in cloud nine, while Renji is probably cursing her in his mind.

"Because he wanted to look cool!" Renji's statement is partially true, but Ichigo would never cheat just to look cool. He can do that without any tricks, thank you very much. Ichigo also notices that Renji's childish behavior has gained him the eye rolls of everyone, including Orihime.

"You know what? This isn't up for discussion. You lost, fair and square." From the corner of his eyes, the captain sees his wife massaging her temples. She's reaching her boiling point.

But of course that idiot doesn't realize this, and keeps arguing. "No way! Why would I lose?"

"Because you always get distracted and leave your right open."

Ichigo feels the explosion before it happens.

Renji smirks, and raises his eyebrow suggestively. "So lil' Rukia has memorized my movements, huh?"

Ichigo gives it less than a minute for everything to blow out of proportions.

 _3…_

"It's not like I've memorized them, it's just that you continuously make the same mistake. If you keep this up, even a rookie could defeat you." Rukia explains, earning a glare from Renji.

 _2…_

"So if you think I'm so pathetic, why don't you fight me and we'll see if I get distracted again?" Ichigo isn't even surprise that Abarai Renji would suggest fighting, this has happened often. What he doesn't expect is what happens next.

 _1…_

"Sorry, but I have no interest in demonstrating what everyone else knows it's true. I have better things to do with my day, thank you very much." After saying this, walks away with Orihime and Ishida, as if nothing had happened.

 _Eh?_

Both Renji and Ichigo are left dumfounded. Rukia has never, in her life, backed down from one of Renji's dares. This is, certainly, a first, and not one to feel happy about. If she went so far as to blatantly refuse, it means something has happened to her. What, Ichigo doesn't know. He really hopes it's nothing bad.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with your goddamn wife?" Renji voices out loud what Ichigo is thinking.

He whispers, "I don't know."

The hero of the Soul Society comes to the conclusion this has to do with whatever Rukia's been keeping from him. He had promised to himself to keep at bay. Ichigo had thought Rukia would eventually tell him everything, but it's been more than a month, and he sees no progress. He, then, swears to get to the bottom of it. Once he does, Ichigo will make the problem go away, so that Rukia can go back to being herself again.

* * *

Ichigo's first plan is to confront Rukia directly. After work hours, he goes to his house, only to find Rukia already preparing dinner. She looks lost in thought, which worries him. He thinks maybe he should start a casual conversation, but the thought that something is very wrong keeps nagging at the corner of his mind. So he just storms inside his house, and asks her directly.

"What the fuck happened back there?!" He, basically, screams.

Rukia raises an eyebrow elegantly. "What do you mean?"

"How come you didn't fight with Renji? That's not like you."

"I simply wasn't in the mood to kick his ass."

"That's bullshit, and we both know it."

His wife sighs in exasperation. "Why must there be a reason for it? Renji was acting childish, I thought the whole situation as extremely ridiculous, and wanted to be no part of it. Nothing is wrong."

Ichigo doesn't believe a word she says. "This isn't only about Renji, is it?" He sees Rukia gulping. "You've been acting weird for almost two weeks! What's bothering you?"

Her face adopts the trademark Kuchiki impassive expression. "Nothing is wrong, so stop worrying about it." Byakuya would be proud, but Ichigo isn't having any of that.

"Because there clearly _is_ something wrong, damnit. So spill already!"

He sees Rukia facepalming, and knows that the conversation is over. "If you're gonna act like a dick all night, I'm going." She then storms out of their house.

Ichigo just watches her, and feels incredibly guilty. But he also feels hurt. Perhaps Rukia doesn't trust him as much as he thought.

* * *

Plan B consist on Ichigo calling Inoue to know if Rukia had said something to her. The phone call is futile because, a) Inoue truly knows nothing, and b) Ishida keeps screaming at him, asking why he is calling so late, and if he knows any decency. He hangs up the phone feeling incredibly shitty. Seriously, what could be wrong with his wife?

He ends up drinking with Renji at a local bar, complaining about Rukia all the time. Rangiku-san, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi and Kira are there as well. The men, except Yumichika, all agree that women are difficult to deal with, and that Ichigo shouldn't worry. Rangiku exclaims that it's just that they never give themselves the time to truly understand the inner workings of a woman's mind, while Yumichika just scoffs, and calls everyone fools for worrying about that, and not about their physical appearance. Needless to say, the night is long, and he arrives home hammered. Rukia is already asleep when he arrives, and so, he just lies down next to her, and instantly falls asleep.

The next morning, he wakes up alone, cold, and with a massive headache, he's sure his head will explode.

"Never again." He grumbles, as he stands up, and goes to look for medicine for his hangover.

Rukia didn't even leave him a note, which makes his mood drop even further. He sighs as he has breakfast all by himself, feeling that perhaps his marriage has been crumbling away for some time, and he has just found out now. He truly has the worst luck ever.

As he wallows in self pity, Ichigo suddenly remembers that there _is_ one person that can probably make Rukia say exactly what is going on. He grabs his cell phone, and dials the number immediately, waiting less than a heartbeat for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" The voice says, and Ichigo smiles.

"Dad, I have a favor to ask you."

"Spill."

* * *

Isshin arrives at his barracks after his conversation with Rukia, smiling like the big idiot he is.

"Well?" Ichigo asks, raising an eyebrow at his happy state.

"I'm not telling. I promised Rukia-chan." Ichigo groans. His old man is really useless. "But it's nothing to worry about, I promise." The old goat adds after seeing his son's distressed face.

"If it's not bad, why can't you tell me?"

Isshin shakes his head. "Because it's something only Rukia-chan can tell you. Now, stop being so pathetic and serve your old man some tea."

The young man grumbles, but does as he is told. Seriously, what could it be that his own father had refused to tell him? Something about the whole ordeal feels fishy. But Ichigo decides to leave it at rest, at least for today. There's no way goat chin will spill anything.

"Here you go."

Isshin sips his tea, and makes a tea. "This is awful, son! My third daughter's tea is way better!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes. "If you prefer her tea, then go to Rukia's office and have some more."

Isshin starts crying, and then proceeds to take out a picture of his deceased wife from his pocket. "Oh, Masaki, our son is still an ungrateful bastard! Not even marriage has helped him! Oh, Masaki, help me endure his mistreatments!"

His ungrateful son punches him in the face. "Why do you have to be so annoying?" Ichigo grumbles.

"Why do you have to so aggressive with your father? I have sacrificed everything for you, and yet the only thing you do is hit me. I have a right to complain!" Isshin sobs throughout his monologue, while Ichigo just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Drink your tea."

Isshin sniffles. "Oh, but soon you'll pay for your mistreatments, and you'll be sorry."

"Yeah, right."

"No, seriously, soon you'll know." His father says cryptically.

"Why?" Ichigo asks suspiciously.

"Oh, for no reason." Isshin chuckles, and then gives Ichigo a strange look. "Soon."

* * *

Clearly his father lied to him saying nothing's wrong, because Rukia didn't even come home for dinner. She sent him a text saying she'd eat dinner at Byakuya's, for no apparent reaons. Ichigo guesses, shes still mad at him. He complains out loud as he prepares dinner. He mourns the loss of Rukia's cooking because his is barely decent. Perhaps, he should have paid more attention to Yuzu's cooking lessons. It's too late for that, though.

He's washing the dishes when he hears the door opening. Then, Rukia appears, looking bashful. He opens his mouth to speak, but she beats him to it, "Ichigo, there's something I have to tell you."

His world comes crashing down. Dread fills every pore of his body, and a chill runs down his spine. _This is it_ , he thinks, _Rukia will leave me_. He had noticed how annoyed she had gotten with him lately, but thought nothing of it. They often bickered, so that didn't mean anything, right? Wrong. It clearly did. It clearly _does_. Rukia had probably gone to Byakuya's mansion to discuss how to go about the divorce. Yeah, that was probably it.

"Ichigo! Earth to Ichigo!" Rukia's voice brings him back to reality. She's passing her hand over his eyes, making him focus.

"What?" He whispers, making his wife raise an eyebrow.

"I was talking to you, when you zoned out. Are you alright?" She looks concerned, which makes him think maybe she's not planning to leave him. Yet.

"Yeah." He says, and scratches his head. He's nervous. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Almost immediately, her face softens, and a small smile graces her lips. "I… I have some good news." She says, and that intrigues Ichigo.

"What is it?" He asks, smiling too.

"I… it's just… you see… I mean…" She blushes. It's clear she can't find the right words.

Ichigo decides to help her. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Rukia nods, and then tears start falling down her face. "It's just, it's amazing really… well, we're going to be parents, Ichigo."

In that moment, everything freezes around them. Ichigo is sure he heard wrong, so he asks, "Pardon?"

Rukia just laughs. "I'm pregnant." She then takes his hand in her smaller hands, and places it over her tummy. "There's a baby growing in here."

Ichigo laughs and cries at the same time. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Rukia laughs with him, and then he takes her into his arms.

He just holds her for long minutes, letting her reiatsu engulf her. He then kisses her forehead. "Thank you."

She smiles. "Are you happy?"

"More than ever."

* * *

Nine months later, they welcome a beautiful baby boy, with orange hair and indigo eyes. The perfect combination between the two.

They name him Kurosaki Ichirou.

Almost three years later, they welcome a baby girl, who looks exactly like her mother, but has her father's eyes. They name her Kurosaki Shiroi.

And two years later, Rukia gives birth to twins: a boy and a girl. The boy has raven hair and indigo eyes, while his sister has orange-brownish hair, and brown eyes. They name them Kaien and Masaki.

* * *

 **Favorite Headcanons:**

1\. Ichigo is the captain of the 8th squad, and Rukia, after Ukitake's tragic death, becomse captain of the 13th squad.

2\. Ichigo and Rukia leave in a house of their own, near the Kuchiki Mansion.

3\. Ichigo has always wanted to be a father.

4\. Ichigo thinks Rukia's going to be an amazing mother.

5\. Before Rukia tells him she's pregnant, Ichigo thinks the worst is going to happen and that Rukia will leave him.

6\. They have four children: two girls and two boys. Their firstborn is named Ichirou, so to keep the tradition of naming the boy with a name that starts with I. The second girl is named Shiroi because she was born on winter. The twins are named after their deceased grandmother and cousin as to remember the dead. Besides, they do look kind of like them.

7\. Isshin warns Ichigo that his son will be ungrateful like him, but doesn't turn out to be true.

8\. Rukia becomes what Masaki was to the Kurosaki family.

9\. Byakuya and Ichigo are close now. All of their children love Uncle Byakuya.

10\. Ichirou and Ishida's kid, are friends.


End file.
